1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, and more particularly, to a method of upgrading an old-version operation program stored in an RFID interrogator with a new-version operation program.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
RFID is the use of an object applied to or incorporated into a product, animal or person for the purpose of identification and tracking using radio waves, for example. RFID is becoming increasingly prevalent as the price of the technology decreases. For example, RFID is used in various fields such as traffic management, security (ID cards, passports), identification and/or tracking within a facility, inventory management, and mobile payment.
An RFID system generally includes an interrogator (sometimes called a “reader” or “scanner”) and a transponder (sometimes called a “tag” or “card”). In the RFID system, there is a dialogue in which the transponder provides data—usually its unique identification and possibly additional data—to the interrogator using an air-interface protocol.
An RFID system, which has been installed in the field for a particular purpose, may need to be replaced so that it can support another air-interface protocol, recognize a different kind of transponder, or because a bug revision is required. It is inexpensive to replace a transponder; however, replacing an interrogator is costly.
Accordingly, there exists a need to reduce the cost of replacing an RFID interrogator.